A need exists for low molecular weight ABH copolymers for hot melt adhesive formulations, that provide improved bonding to different substrates and lower temperature processing, while conserving energy during manufacturing.
The presented embodiments of this disclosure meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.